Even though there are significant advances made in recent years on the technologies of manufacturing and implementing the display devices with moving elements such as micro-mirrors (reflective device) or micro-windows (transmissive device) as spatial light modulator. There are still technical limitations and difficulties in the manufacturing process. There is a difficulty in a process of making flat mirrors or windows without any mark, protrusion or dip, because a hinge is attached to these moving elements.
MEMS devices have drawn considerable interest because of their application as sensors, actuators and display devices. MEMS devices often have a structure as shown in FIG. 1 where an electronic circuit is formed on a substrate and the circuit provides voltage or current to electrodes or senses voltage or current from the electrodes. MEMS structures are often formed over the top or close to the electrodes with a gap between the electrodes and MEMS structure. The top view shown in FIG. 1 illustrates a typical conventional micromirror device with each mirror formed with a hole in the middle of mirror. The uneven or non-uniform mirror surfaces of a mirror device implemented in the conventional image display system adversely affects the quality of display because of undesired reflection of incoming light by the holes, dips or protrusions on the non-uniform mirror surfaces.
Therefore a need still exists in the art of applying MEMS technologies for manufacturing electronic and optical components and devices to provide a method and material to produce flat mirrors and windows without leaving any hole, protrusion or dip.